1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD), in particular, to an LCD and a backlight module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An LCD mainly includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The liquid crystal panel is used for displaying image, and the backlight module is used for providing enough brightness for the liquid crystal panel to display image. Therefore, the luminance provided by the backlight module and the luminance uniformity thereof will influence the display quality of the LCD.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional backlight module and a luminance distribution diagram thereof. In the figure, the luminance of the backlight module is distributed along an axial direction of the lamp. Referring to FIG. 1, the backlight module 100 includes a frame 110 and a plurality of lamps 120 disposed in the frame 110. The lamps 120 are arranged in parallel with regular intervals in the frame 110, so as to form a surface light source with uniform luminance. As shown in FIG. 1, two ends of the lamps 120 are electrode ends, and the tube walls at the electrode ends of the lamps 120 are not coated with phosphor powders uniformly. Therefore, in the backlight module 100, areas at the two ends of the lamps 120 may have apparently lower luminance. Even worse, dark areas may be generated on an LCD using the conventional backlight module 100, which severely influences the display quality of the LCD.